nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Riem Kingdom
Riem Kingdom (リーム王国, Rīmu ōkoku) is a civilized country located in the northeast of Third Civilization Area. It is one of the most powerful nations on the Philades continent, just behind the Parpaldia Empire. History Not much is known about the country's history, although based on its geographical location next to the Parpaldian Empire, it was likely to have always been pressured and imposed by Parpaldia. Chronology Japanese-Parpaldian War Arc The Riem Kingdom was first mentioned when Japan came to the Kingdom of Emor to establish diplomatic relations. While the Kingdom of Riem's diplomatic delegation was blocked, the Japanese delegation was warmly welcomed in Riem's indignation. Sometime later, Riem Kingdom discovered the true power of Japan and, with Japan devastating most of the Parpaldia Empire's military power during the Esthirant Air Strike, Riem joined the Coalition of 73 uncivilized country to destroy the Parpaldian Empire once and for all. However, with Japan having signed a peace treaty with Parpaldia, the Riem Kingdom and other nations withdrew their troops at Japan's request. The Riem Kingdom, like other countries in the Third Civilization, later established friendly diplomatic relations with Japan. New World War Arc Due to the remote geographical distance between Japan and the Gra-Valkas Empire, Gra-Valkas recognized the need to build a number of FOB bases along the marching routes to ensure the maintenance of logistics as well as commanding. Through diplomatic negotiations (including gunboat diplomacy), they managed to establish several bases in the Third Civilization. A diplomatic mission of the Gra-Valkas came to Riem Kingdom to request the construction of a FOB base and use the deep-water port here for the Great Fleet (which, ironically, was built by Japan); in return, they will provide advanced technologies as well as help Riem Kingdom modernize their army. Fearful of the immense power of the Gra-Valkas, as well as due to an ignorant underestimation of the power between Japan and the Gra-Valkas, the King of the Riem Kingdom, Bank hastily decided to recline on the Gra-Valkas, declaring to freeze the assets of Japan and the Mu in this country. The event caused Japan to lose billions of yen worth of investment. Technology Unlike most countries in the Third Civilization Region, Riem's technology level is somewhat more advanced, comparable in some respects to the Parpaldian Empire, albeit smaller in size and quality, in general, lower. With commercial and diplomatic exchanges with Japan and later, the Gra-Valkas Empire, the Riem Kingdom was able to possess a large number of advanced technologies to help them strengthen their national power. Military Despite claiming to be a mighty nation in the Third Civilization, the Riem Kingdom army actually appears to be similar to most uncivilized nations, except for the larger military size. When the Riem Kingdom cooperated with the Coalition of 73 countries to attack the Parpaldian Empire, they imported compound bows from Japan. Those bows proved to be deadly effective by easily piercing the hard scales of the Earth Dragon, and destroying the enemy's formation. In addition, Kelvar armor, also imported from Japan, also helps them to resist lead bullets from muskets effectively. Later, when deciding to lean towards the Gra-Valkas, Riem Kingdom received a large amount of military aid, typically warships and aircraft from the Gra-Valkas. However, although nominally the military equipment belonged to the kingdom, control and deployment actually belonged to the Gra-Valkas Empire. In short, though the military power in Riem Kingdom has grown, the technology itself does not serve the kingdom, but rather the empire. Economy Politics and Society Riem Kingdom was an authoritarian monarchy state with the King Bank being the supreme leader of the country. The inhabitants are mostly human, although other races like the Dwarves and Beasts are also present. However, they are prone to defection as they are willing to switch sides as long as they can play safe and do not take any risk, unaware their strategy was a double-edged sword. When Japan was winning the war, Riem Kingdom immediately turned its back on the Parpaldia Empire and when Gra Valkas Empire is about to launch a massive invasion on Japan, Riem Kingdom immediately sided with the Gra Valkas Empire. This policy was later backfired as Riem Kingdom not only was vulnerable to attack, but Holy Milishial Empire also declared war on Riem Kingdom because of their actions. Currently, Japan is planning to make a sanction because of King Bank's hasty decision without thinking of consequences. Foreign Relations Japan They shows mostly arrogance and quite a bit of jealously toward Japan as Japanese technology far outstrips anything they had previously. This feeling of jealousy increases as Japan's Technology Outflow Bill prevents then from gaining more military power. Though they had participated in the rebellion against the Parpaldia Empire, they couldn't have succeeded without Japan's contributions. Ultimately, these feelings of jealousy and resentment push Riem to side with the Gra Valkas Empire, though they are still ignorant of the 70 year technology gap between Japan and the Gra Valkas. Despite possessing high confidence that Gra Valkas could defeat Japan, King Bank and his officials still worried about Japan's power judging from fast they crushed the Parpadian Empire, which much more powerful than Riem Kingdom. Holy Milishial Empire Due to the fact that Riem had decided to side withe Gra Valkas Empire, the Milishial Empire has also declared war on the Riem Kingdom. It is warned that Holy Milishial Empire is not as kind as Japan after hearing Riem Kingdom treachery. Mu Previously, Riem did have amicable relations with Mu. However, by freezing their assets, along with Japan's, they have also antagonized Mu as well. Triva Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Third Civilized Countries